


Tony's Defence Squad

by Romanovax



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team find out about Tony's past and become very over protective of Tony's wellbeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the girl who sits next to me in history and gives me way too much fic inspiration.

Tony always used sarcasm as a defence mechanism and up until now, it worked pretty well for him. Though he recently learned he couldn't lie to a group of spies and agents, no matter how much he tried.

Clint had accidentally dug up a few files that SHIELD had created when Tony was a kid and decided to share with the rest of the group. SHIELD always liked keeping tabs on anyone remotely related to their organisation and Tony had been no exception. He had originally ended up in their files just for being the son of Howard Stark but as Tony's intelligence grew, they got more interested. 

They kept their distance up until the day his parents died in the car crash. SHIELD brought Tony in for a psych evaluation, mostly to help with the grief of his parents deaths but what they dug up seemed to be a whole lot worse. He had displayed just about every characteristic of a villain. An outcast among his older peers at MIT, rich, a genius, egotistical, abused and neglected. It was a surprise they hadn't just locked him up then. 

All of this had been documented and buried down alongside Howard's files, just in case Tony ever did go down hill. Luckily the only kind of downhill Tony ever went was with a bottle of booze and some underdressed women. 

The files omitted most of Tony's personal comments but it said enough to show Tony's screwed up childhood. 

Tony had forgotten all about those files. Really, he just tried to suppress the thought of his childhood all together. He has something good now with the Avengers and that's all that mattered to him. However that all took a turn when Clint found those files. 

They all knew Tony had some issues but it seemed they barely even knew the beginning. 

•••

Clint called a team meeting to show the rest of the Avengers what he found. Tony had spent the last couple days mostly locked up in his lab so he hoped Tony would keep that up today. 

Clint threw the file down on the table and waited for anyone to respond. Steve cocked an eyebrow and looked from the file and back to Clint. "Why isn't Tony here?"

"This is about Tony." Clint responded, opening up the file and spreading out some of the documents-- most notably the psych evaluation with a picture of 15 year old Tony clipped to it. "I suppose this counts as an invasion of privacy but it seems he's keeping a lot of his personality hidden." 

Natasha was the first to scoop up the papers and scan over the content before passing them along. The reactions varied from member to member as they processed the information. Bruce looked pretty unimpressed, maybe he already knew all of it, although Steve looked pretty concerned. He hated when something bad happened to any of his team members. 

"The rest of us rarely mention our past either, why is Tony's so concerning?" Natasha asked. 

"She does have a point..." Bruce added "he's not that same fifteen year old anymore." 

Clint and Steve however, were very concerned and very interested in protecting Tony. After a while of back and forth on what they should do with the information, Tony quietly made his way into the room unaware of what the team was doing. 

After working hard on his machinery, he was starving and decided on retreating back to the kitchen on the Avenger's level to get something to eat. He didn't think much of the group hunched over the dining table as he walked in. That is until someone said his name a little too loud. He silently walked over, trying to over hear the ongoing conversation. "What're you guys talking about?" 

All but Natasha practically jumped out of their skin at the sound of his voice. Clint shuffled the papers back into their file and out of Tony's line of sight. "Umm nothing! Just chatting, having a good time."

Tony raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "I take it Thor said my name because you were just about to invite me?"

"Aha yes, of course! We're definitely not trying to hide something from you..." Steve added, trying to, and hopelessly failing to, be helpful. Steve definitely didn't have the mind of a spy. 

"Rogers, what's going on?" Tony moved closer to the table and Clint's back moved closer to Natasha to try and conceal the file. "I know you wouldn't lie to me." 

Clint glanced around nervously at the rest of the team, no one wanted to be the one to explain why they had been snooping in Tony's business to begin with. "Um I think Clint should be the one to tell you... He's the one to call this meeting!"

"Oh so it's a meeting?" Tony looked back to Clint. 

For a spy, Clint sure lost his cool easily. But then again he didn't like to lie to his friends. "I may have found a concerning file..." He held the file folder out into view. The sight of it didn't register recognition from Tony immediately but it was very obvious when the memory came back to him. He practically lunged to grab it from and Clint. "Where the hell did you get this? This should be buried deep..."

Clint looked at him sympathetically. "I was searching for a really old file... And I accidentally found one on Howard and this was in it. 

Tony held the file to his chest protectively, looking like he might just run away at any moment. If he didn't have so much pride he might even cry. "And you all read it?"

The team nodded, all avoiding his wounded look. 

He winced softly and started to turn back to the way he came in. "I- um I need to do... Do work or something." 

"Tony- please don't..." Steve started but Tony had already started to leave, trying his best not to show how betrayed he felt. He made sure the file had been buried deep inside SHIELD so that no one could find out about it. He originally wanted to burn the damn thing, but SHIELD refuses. He had changed, a lot, since then. He tried to forget about his past, forget how broken it made him feel, no one else needed to remember. 

He ended up spending the rest of the day actually sleeping. A couple of peaceful hours passed before he was woken up by a knock at his door. "Tony? Can I come in?" Steve asked quietly from outside Tony's door. 

Tony yawned and muttered sleepily "piss off, Rogers"

Steve took that as a cue to just walk in. "We're all really sorry... But we're all concerned for you" 

"This is the second time today you're invading my privacy!" He huffs and pulls the cover back over his head. 

"I'm sorry... It's just, we're all worried about you, we didn't know about all you went through."

"Well you sure never bothered to ask!" Tony countered. "Not that I wanted you to... I'm not that same kid anymore. I don't focus on my shitty past, neither should any of you." 

"Fair enough." Steve nodded, still lingering by the doorway. "Well- um I just wanted to apologise, make sure you're okay and all that... I'll let you get back to your nap." 

As Steve turned to leave he heard Tony mutter "I'm never okay..." And if he had said it any quieter, Steve might have missed it. Between the file and Tony's words, Steve took to it to make sure Tony was well looked after. The team was surprisingly happy to comply. 

•••  
When Tony was well rested and showered, he finally wandered back out to the kitchen. His stomached gnawed at him with hunger and he silently prayed that no one would be in the kitchen. Not even close. 

Bruce was setting out plates-- six plates --on the table they rarely used to actually eat on. And even more to his surprise, Clint was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like dinner. Natasha, not to his surprise, lounged on the couch, looking amused about the whole thing. Tony froze in his tracks and took in the scene. His shock was cut short when Steve noticed him standing there. He had been running around, seeming to be managing everyone's work. 

"Tony!" He smiled brightly. "how are you feeling? Are you hungry? Dinners almost ready!"

"Starving, actually...." Tony muttered still not moving. 

"Well come on, take a seat. Clints making steaks."

"Oh. That's nice of him..." Tony nodded and slowly made his way over to the table. This whole situation confused him, but it slowly dawned on him that Steve planned all of this for him. To make it up to him. He couldn't help but feel grateful, even if he would never admit that. 

The whole team ate dinner together for the first time in a very long time. Laughing over old stories and genuinely enjoying each other's company. Clint was surprisingly a great chef and of course he had made Tony's favourite. As the night professed, the whole team eventually went around apologising for snooping in his file. Natasha even muttered a "I told them not to do it." Which was probably the closest thing thing she was going to get to apologising and Tony wasn't complaining. 

Nights like this always made him feel like he was actually part of a loving family. Something he had always wished for and now he thought his wish might have actually come true.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings Bucky home and Tony accidentally steals him.

It had been a few weeks since the team had found his file and Tony actually liked the new change. They all felt more like a family, more caring and willing to help each other. They actually started acting like a team. 

One morning Clint was busy making an excessive amount of pancakes. (Although the team could easily consume the amount.) Half way through a plate of them, Steve paused and raised his voice over all the chatter. "So SHIELD finally cleared Bucky to leave the base, would you guys mind if he stayed here? At least for a while?"

The team all nodded in acceptance, after all the tower had more then enough space. Tony had heard about Bucky from Steve, about how they were best friends as kids, up until he (literally) fell in to Hydra's grasp. As long as SHIELD didn't think that he posed any threat, Tony didn't mind him staying for as long as he needed. He had no idea who was actually about to walk through the door. 

•••

Early the next day, Steve practically skipped back in to the tower, his friend nervously trailing behind him. Steve sure was eager to get to see his pal again. 

Tony and Bruce were the only ones sitting in the living room when Steve came back in. They both glanced up from their activities to see the new guest.

"So this is my friend Bucky." Steve smiled brightly, motioning to the other man.

Bruce waved and stood up to introduce himself. Tony eyed him carefully from his vantage post on the couch. There was something familiar about him but Tony couldn't place it. He also found it weird that the man wore a long sleeve shirt in the middle of summer, but hey that wasn't any of his business. All of the Avengers could be pretty odd. 

"Hey! I'm Tony. Tony Stark. Nice to meet you." Tony flashed a smile. 

Something seemed to click in Bucky's mind when he said that. His eyes widened slightly and he cocked his head in confusion. He seemed to be staring straight in to Tony's eyes. 

Tony chuckles nervously, avoiding his gaze. "You okay there, buddy?"

Bucky immediately shook his head, snapping out of whatever he had remembered. Steve gave him a concerned look, fussing over trying to get Bucky to tell him what happened. Tony wondered if his name had triggered the memory. Maybe they really did know each other...

•••

Tony didn't see Bucky much in the next few days, occasionally he would wander in to the kitchen or walk by with Steve chatting away. That changed one night about two weeks after Bucky had been living in the tower. 

It wasn't unusual for Tony not to sleep and this was definitely one of those nights. He stumbled up to the kitchen to grab yet another cup of coffee. He tapped away at his tablet, still running calculations through his head, completely ignorant of the man anxiously watching him from across the kitchen. 

"Why are you awake?" The voice rang out in the quiet room. 

Tony paused mid-step and his head whipped up to look for where the voice came from. 

"I could ask the same of you, Buck- woah what is up with your arm?" Tony didn't sound scared or disgusted but rather curious. He instinctively reached out to touch the cool metal of his bionic arm. Bucky flinched away as if Tony might hurt him. Tony looked a little upset by the action but something dawned on him just then. 

Tony did know Bucky. A very long time ago. Seeing him vulnerable, his hair let from its usual bun and his metal arm gleaming in the light. Bucky was the winter soldier. He felt like an idiot, not realising sooner. He could barely believe that Bucky actually remembered. Especially after all he has been through. 

When Tony was a kid, barely 11 years old, he had run in to the Winter Soldier several times. Each time was brief and usually accidental. Though Bucky had become fond of Tony and would occasionally show up when Tony was in trouble. He never said his name as anything other than the Wintersoldier. Tony was accustomed to seeing him in battle gear and his hair messily falling around his face. Bucky flinching at his touch had triggered the memories because it was almost identical to the day they first met. Tony had been playing in the front yard and notice Bucky standing on the edge of the driveway right outside the gates. He had much less gear then usual and Tony was curious. He had made his way over to the stranger, very interested in the metal where his arm should be. He reached up to touch it and Bucky had practically jumped away from him. Now Tony realized that Bucky had been spying on Howard, waiting for Hydra orders to assassinate him... he tried to ignore that thought. 

To his surprise, Bucky hesitantly allowed him to briefly inspect his arm. Tony carefully ran a hand over the metal before looking up at him with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't think you would know who I was. You were so young, I figured it would just be a faint memory stored away in the back of your mind." He shrugged, avoiding really looking at Tony.

"Well now I have a lot of questions..."

"I'll answer them the best I can," Bucky nods and starts heading over and flopping down on the large couch in the living room, Tony trailing after him, sitting with enough space between them to ensure his comfort.

Tony didn't hesitate to get to what he really wanted to know. "Well... um did you only come by my house all those times because you were spying on my parents?"

Bucky's eyes widened, he didn't expect that. "Tony... I-"

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

"Yes," Bucky said quietly. "But after a while I started coming just to see you. You were the only person to ever be kind to me while I was the Winter Soldier. The closest thing I had to a friend, but you can't disobey Hydra when they give you a big command like that," he sighed, looking down at his hands to avoid Tony's gaze. "You didn't realize I was a monster back then."

"You're not a monster," Tony said softly.

Bucky shook his head sadly. "I killed people, Tony. Your parents."

"Against your will. You were brainwashed." Tony countered. "I forgive you," his voice sounded broken, at the edge of tears, but he truly meant it.

Bucky slowly lifted his head up to look at Tony. "You do?'

Tony nodded, his eyes tearing up but he so wasn't about to let him see him cry.

The two spent the rest of the night catching up on the happier events in their life. At some point they had fallen asleep together. Tony was tucked under Bucky's flesh arm, peacefully sleeping against the warmth of Bucky's chest.

•••

The next morning was not so peaceful. Both Natasha and Steve often woke up early. They chatted as they approached the living room which led up to the kitchen. Natasha was the first to notice the two intertwined on the couch. "Looks like they're getting along nicely." She smirked but kept walking. Steve however stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glued on the pair.

"When did they start doing that..?" Steve asked quietly, mostly a rhetorical question. 

"Awe is the good captain jealous?"

Steve's head snapped back up to look at Natasha, his eyes wide from her comment. "What?! No! Of course not..."

"You're such a liar." Natasha scoffed and turned back towards the Kitchen. "Let them sleep a little longer and then you can interrogate them."

Steve huffed but obediently followed after her. They spent another hour chatting while Steve cooked up breakfast for the team, they all seemed to wake up as soon as they smell food. Tony and Bucky were the first to wake.

***

Bucky slowly blinked awake and almost pushed Tony off the couch when he realized their proximity. It didn't take Tony long to wake up after that.

"Morning, sunshine," Tony muttered sleepily, making no effort to move.

"Tony you're invading my personal space." Bucky complained but he actually kind of liked the affection. 

"That's a specialty of mine."

"I'm not surprised," Bucky chuckled, his stomach rumbling. "Is it just me or do you smell food?"

They must have been pretty loud because Natasha sauntered in a few moments later. "G'morning fellas, whose hungry?"

Bucky raised his free arm up in the air. "Me!"

"Well you better come and get it before the rest of the team wakes up," and with that she turned to go back to the kitchen.

Tony reluctantly got up from the couch, intertwining his fingers with Bucky's. Cap was very obviously staring when they walked in to the kitchen. "You know it's not nice to stare," Tony smirked and leaned in closer to Bucky's side.

Steve blushed and turned back to his cooking to try and hide it. "Since when were you two so close?"

"Well really, I've known him since I was a kid." Tony shrugged and grabbed a piece of bacon from off a plate on the counter, not bothering to explain. 

"You- What?" Steve's brows knit together in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"Well the Wintersoldier was on hell of a stalker back then." Tony didn't think much of it, but the expression on Steve's face made him look like he just saw a ghost.

"Is that a big deal?" Tony asked.

"Um, no I guess not. You and Bucky can do whatever you like that's none of my business, though maybe sometime you can explain your past together..." 

"Anything for you, Stevie." Bucky smiled.

Meanwhile Natasha had been off to the side trying not to crack up about the whole event. It didn't even take her spy skills to know Steve was massively jealous. She began plotting ways to get him to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong and Bucky is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little chapter but enjoy!

Tony and Bucky spent the next several weeks together, they became inseparable. Bucky did everything in his power to protect Tony and he ate up the attention. It had been a slow couple of weeks and the team hadn't been needed for any missions yet. Today changed that. 

"Fury needs us urgently. It's not a huge threat yet but we need to neutralise it before it has a chance to gain any more power." Steve had gathered the whole team plus Bucky to the living room for the briefing. 

"What exactly is 'it?'" Bruce asked. 

"That's the problem. We know it's some sort of mutant but that's about it. Fury described it as a giant bear with Wolverine claws... It's not angry right now, but we don't want to allow it the chance."

Thor scoffed at that, an amused smile forming on his lips. "That's all? I've hunted far more fearsome animals on Asgard!"

Bruce sighed and shook his head "Am I really needed for this?"

"Yes!" Steve replied instantly. 

"I'm with Bruce on this, taking down giant animals isn't on my list of skills." Natasha just looked bored. 

Bucky pulled Tony closer as the Avengers continued to bicker, and Tony happily leaned in to his side. "I know I'm not an Avenger or anything, but d'you think I could go on this mission too," Bucky asked quietly to Tony. 

"Do you really think that's such a good idea? I know you're an amazing assassin and all but you haven't actually been in the field in such a long time..."

"Which is exactly why something as simple as this would be great!" Bucky countered. 

Tony sighed "Guess it can't hurt to ask."

Bucky's face lit up with a smile. He didn't care all that much about the mission itself, but he wanted to be there to protect Tony. After all, even the Avengers need backup sometimes. 

After a couple minutes of arguing with Steve, Bucky ended up on the couch watching the team leave. He could only hope Tony would be okay. 

•••

Several anxious hours passed before Bucky received a phone call from Natasha. She actually sounded slightly nervous, "you might want to come to medical."

"What happened?" Bucky had already leaped off the couch and stared heading towards the stairs. "Did something happen to Tony?" His voice grew more desperate. 

"Yes but he's fine, alive. Just come hold his hand of whatever." That was the nicest comment Natasha could bare. 

Bucky hung up after that and raced over to SHIELD's base. If he had used his metal arm, he would've torn the door right off its hinges. "Somebody better tell me what happened."

"Good to see you too, Buck" Tony let out a weak laugh, wincing at the pain it causes in his ribs. 

Bucky's expression softened and he sat on the edge of his bed, taking one of Tony's hands. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

"I'm fine, promise. Just a whole lot of bruises and some real bad scratches on my stomach. It's claws broke right through my suit." 

Bucky could feel his heart drop, he didn't know if he could handle seeing the wounds. "I told you I should've come..."

"No, no it's my fault. I got cocky, wasn't paying attention." Tony spoke quietly and although he tried to hide it, Bucky could tell Tony was in pain. He swept back some stray hairs away from Tony's face, absentmindedly playing with his hair. Tony immediately began to relax. Bucky had realised it was a weakness for Tony a while ago and often used it to his advantage. 

"Did you at least defeat it?"

"Oooh yeah." Tony grinned and started muttering about what each Avenger did to take down their enemy. 

Bucky smiled and continued to run his fingers through Tony's hair. "Maybe you should get some rest." 

Tony grabbed his hand and muttered sleepily. "Fine, but you're not going anywhere." 

"No place I'd rather be." He smiled and squeezed his hand softly. 

"We're in a hospital, this is the last place I want to be." Tony wrinkled his nose. 

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Bucky paused, "shit that was cheesy." 

"You're adorable." Tony yawned. 

"Yeah, yeah go to sleep." 

"Yes, sir." Tony smiled and curled up against Bucky, dozing off almost immediately. True to his word, Bucky stayed with Tony the entire time. He eventually began to doze off too, more than happy to be wrapped up in Tony's arms.


End file.
